1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension for a vehicle, and more particularly to a suspension provided with an air spring formed of a housing and a diaphragm in association with a shock absorber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a suspension which comprises a shock absorber and an air spring surrounding the shock absorber with a housing and a diaphragm to form an air chamber filled with compressed air so that the damping force of the shock absorber and the spring constant of the air spring can be adjusted from the outside at the same time (employed as an electronic control suspension for some passenger cars).